Callen, Book 4: Dancing with a She-wolf
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: While Beijing has disappeared and is presumably with the wolves, a new girl arrives. Her name is Sakura Honda,...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Beijing laid on the couch, dazed. A large mark was on her shoulder, from where the wolf had bitten her. Wolf ears and a wolf tail now complemented her body, making her seem like a fairytale character. She already looked like one, anyways. She was a blond Asian, with extremely pale skin.

China and England continued arguing, until the Asian had some sense knocked into him- literally. The Brit scooped up the half-conscious teen and walked out.

An hour later, Hong Kong walked into the room. "Mom, dad? Where's Bei-Bei?"

England didn't meet Hong's eyes. "She ran off into the forest. Someone saw her with a pack of wolves."

Hong stared at them, then turned and ran to his bedroom.

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

"So we're meeting your sister today?" England asked.

Japan nodded. "Hai. At least, I hope so. She can be a bit moody and un decisive."

This caused China to snicker. "Just like Kaoru..." Everyone looked at him blankly, minus England, which made the Chinese roll his eyes. "Hong Kong?" There was a small collective 'oh'.

The door opened, and a figure hidden in baggy sweatpants and a black hoodie walked in, talking roughly. "Kon'nichiwa, my name is Sakura Honda, I represent Tokyo." Two iridescent eyes shimmered from under the shadows of the hood, a vivid gold with little green specks, like a kaleidoscope.

"Ohonhonhonhon~!" France laughed, standing up and walking towards Tokyo. "Such a beautiful name, you must have a beautiful face to go with it, oui? Show your pretty face to us..." He reached for her hood.

Tokyo grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him over her shoulder, then dusted her hands. "Rule number one. One does not touch my hood unless you want to be fed to wolves. Am I done here, Nihon?"

"No. Sit down and talk with them, Sakura. Usually cities aren't reconized." Japan answered firmly.

"Tai and Hong are..." she grumbled, plopping down in the one unoccupied seat. "Ask away, then."

"So... are you just a sister, or are you a daughter?" Germany asked.

Tokyo stared at him. "I don't know. Nihon rescued me from the streets; I can't remember much before that."

"Can you remember anything at all? Maybe we can help you, da?" Russia asked.

"I remember... I remember a voice. And I saw a glimpse of someone." she answered. "He said, 'She'll be safe here. Someone will find her.' Then I saw a glimpse of blondish hair. Then I was looking up into Nihon's face, and I was in a forest."

Italy pouted. "Ve, so you were abandoned? That's a-not nice!"

"Amnesia is what it sounds like." America answered, snakily reaching up towards Tokyo's head. Then he slammed it onto the table.

"AMERICA!?" everyone yelled. Japan reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a small whistle.

"Well, if she's got amnesia, if she gets hit in the head hard enough-" America didn't get to finish that sentence.

Suddenly, a wolf jumped across the table, knocking America AND the chair over. The wolf growled, completely pinning the country down, and bared its teeth at his neck.

"Sakura, daun! Daun no on'nanoko, matawa watashi wa fuewofukudarou. [Sakura, down! Down girl, or I'll blow the whistle.]" Japan ordered. The wolf growled at him, then the Japanese held the whistle near his face.

The wolf morphed into Tokyo, and she stood up, crossing her arms. A growl still came from her throat. "But Nihon-"

"America didn't mean any harm; he was trying to help." he answered. "He's a big idiot sometimes, but he really doesn't mean anything wrong." She snarled at him before storming out of the room.

"Vh-vhat vas vith the volf?" Germany asked, obviously startled.

Japan shrugged. "She befriended a wolf- then got bitten. She grew a tail and wolf ears over night, and basically is a werewolf now."


	2. Chapter 2

Japan tried to pull Tokyo into the building. "Sakura, come on! You're making a scene, and we'll be late for the meeting."

"No. I'm not going in there like this!" she answered, holding onto the door frame. "This kimono shows my tail!"

He sighed. "Romania's a vampire, that's not much different." Japan gave her shoulders another tug.

"HI, DAZE!"

Tokyo shrieked, letting go of the door frame when she saw the hyper-active Korean. This resulted in her tumbling onto Japan and sending the two to the floor.

"Okay, meeting. Now. We're going to be late." Japan started leading her to the meeting room.

"You two are late!" Germany said angrily as they entered the room. "What took so lo-" His eyes widened, falling on Tokyo's wolf ears and tail.

"Sorry for that, Germany-san. I had a bit of trouble with Sakura." Japan answered, taking his seat. "She's very stubborn, much like..." His voice trailed off. "Much like... you, Sensei..."

China shrugged in response, but his eyes resembled those of a cornered cats. He gave a quick, unnoticed glance at England.

"Alright!" America answered, trying to avoid the oncoming fight. "So this meeting today is directly for trying to bring Tokyo's memory back!"

"You bloke, how the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" England demanded. "We don't have that much to work with!"

America ignored him, turning to the Japanese wolf-girl present. "Sakura, try really hard to remember what happened before you meet Japan."

She nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands, elbows on the table. Her eyebrows twitched and her ears laid back as she struggled to remember.

_'We HAVE to help her, _! She's our daughter!_

_'_, think about K_! How would he feel if we suddenly told him his sister's a werewolf now? I'll take her somewhere safe; where one of us will definitely find her.'_

_'I'm not letting you do this! We both know how important she is to him! And besides, what about her leg? We both know pain will flare up in it time to time! And the other countries will find out eventually!'_

_'_, K_ will be broken hearted when he hears that she's a werewolf. It'd be better for him if we said she ran off with the wolves. Besides, the wolf that bit her will come back for her. I'm sorry, _,... you left me no choice...' BANG!_

Sakura gave a startled cry, flailing backwards in her chair. Italy quickly jumped up and steadied her.

"Ve, are you alright, ragazza?"

"I-i'm fine..." she replied shakily.

"Well, did you remember anything useful?" Russia asked.

Tokyo nodded. "There were two people, they were arguing. Something about another boy... his name, it started with a K."

"Any faces you reconize?" China asked softly.

"No. Everything was black. I think I may had been asleep at the time."

France turned on his laptop. "An Asian boy name that started with a K? Let me do a little searching..."

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

A few minutes later, he was reading the list out loud.

"Kaori, Kaoru-"

"What?" Tokyo questioned.

France stopped and looked up at her. "Kaoru, Japanese for fragrant."

The Japanese girl closed her eyes again.

_'Think about K_!... Think about Kaoru!...'_

"That's the name." Her eyes snapped open. "The two people were fighting and a boy named Kaoru was brought up. They said I was important to him."

"It's funny." Japan blurted out, causing everyone to look at him. "I mean, you don't even look Asian at all."

Everyone agreed to that. Tokyo had long orange-yellow hair and bright gold and green eyes. Her cheeks were naturally pink and her skin was too pale to be anything but a European. But she did sport the high cheekbones, silk-like texture of her hair, and the soft skin.

"You're right about that..." China answered. "I have a question then, that only Asians themselves and people who've been told know. What is the one thing that links all the Asian cultures together?" Everyone gave him a blank stare, other than Japan and England, who had ghost smiles dancing across their faces.

"The tea. The Asian personifications loved the tradition and the sweetness of the Chinese tea, so adapted it into our own cultures so we'd stay close to us- I mean you." Tokyo blinked, as 'what did I just say and why?'. Even China was confused.

"I-i'll go now..." Tokyo got up, then ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did I SAY that?!" Tokyo lamented. "Of all the things- I know it's true somehow, but, UGH!"

"Sakura."

"The biggest slip up I've ever done!-"

"Sakura."

She turned to him. "I mean, what was I even THINKING?! 'Stay close to US.' They all heard me!"

"SAKURA."

Tokyo finally noticed he was calling her name. "Yes, Nihon?"

Japan pointed outside. "Full moon."

She blinked, then looked at the ceiling, pinching her nose bridge. "This is SO not my day..."

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

"It's going to rain hard today." England noted.

China nodded. "It's heavy rain season here, or another words, one of London's regular storms."

"Ri- HEY!"

The Chinese laughed, then the door rang. He got up and walked to the door. "Hel- WHAT HAPPENED?!" England rushed to the door, and Hong Kong came dashing down the stairs, hearing his mother shriek.

A sobbing Tokyo collapsed into his arms. Her clothes were bloody and covered in mud.

"Hong, get some towels and some spare clothes." China commanded. The teenage city bolted up the stairs and returned with two fluffy towels and a simple looking outfit of red, pink, and gold, with a sunset design on the back.

"Is she gonna be ok? I mean, she's bleeding and all..." the boy asked nervously.

China focused on drying as much of the girl's skin that showed from her kimono. "I don't know. But I should probably wash her wounds off." He scooped Tokyo up like she weighed nothing, (she had a light build, but it didn't affect her strength, much like China) and started to carry her to the bathroom.

"I can do it, I have nothing better to do anyways." Hong Kong offered. China studied him skeptically before gently handing him Tokyo, and the teen walked down the hallway.

Hong set her down and started the water in the tub, closing the door. Then he looked at her, glancing down at the soiled kimono she was wearing. "Do you want help?"

Tokyo nodded weakly, and Hong's hands immediately moved towards her sash, untying the tight knot in the back. The bright blue cloth fell to the floor, then he helped her with the too-tight pink kimono, and the pale white under-kimono.

"You'd think Japan would come up with something simpler." Hong muttered, turning the water off and helping the shaky city into the steaming water. It took a few minutes, because when the hot water touched an open wound, she would hiss and freeze for a fraction of a second.

Then he reached over and grabbed a sponge, gently soaking it a bit before starting to clean her wounds. The water soon turned a pale pink from the blood.

"I-i'm sorry to be a bother..." Tokyo whispered, barely audible.

"A bother? No, no, not at all." Hong froze, then pushed some of her golden locks away from her ear. An unmistakable birthmark curved near the base of her ear; a dragon, and he had one just like it. And so had his lost sister.

He was suddenly whisked to his past. To his sister, Sunset 'Beijing' Joy Kirkland, who had run away to the wolves. To his closest love.

"H-Hong Kong?"

"Yes?" He wrenched himself from his thoughts, continuing to gently dab her open wounds.

She rubbed her left leg. "My leg really hurts for some reason."

"It... does?" Hong set down the sponge gently, feeling her left leg gently with both hands. He soon felt it- a single, thin scar, so thin it could have only been cut with a scalpel that ran down her thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"You lied to me, didn't you?"

China and England looked up to see Hong Kong standing in the hallway, staring at them.

Tears glimmered in his eyes. "You lied to me. Bei-Bei didn't run off with the wolves, you abandoned her. You. Lied. To me."

"Hong, listen to me." China answered, standing up. "We found her half-dead in the backyard. She'd already been bitten by a wolf, by a WERWOLF. It was probably going to come back for her. If we didn't do what we did, the... THING would have attacked her. We had to do what we did, to protect both of you."

"Sakura doesn't exist; she must've hit her head." England continued. "It really is Sunset, she's amnesia."

Hong Kong remained quiet. He supposed they were right; if Beijing had been bitten by a werewolf, it had been for their safety that they placed her in the woods. For Beijing's safety. He couldn't be selfish for such a reason, if it was to protect her. And it was fate, that was usually so terrible to him, that returned her to him.

He walked into the kitchen. "I'll make her something to eat; she's probably hungry."

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

Sakura looked up from her pillow as Hong walked in with the tray of food. It was a mix of (edible) English food with some Chinese.

"I made you something to eat." he said calmly, placing it on the nightstand.

"How did you know?"

Hong's head jerked up. "How did I know what?"

"The room." Sakura waved her hand so he would get the point. "The theme, the colors, ...how?"

Hong glanced over the room. The carpet was red with pink, and the walls were an orange yellow, with lavender curtains. The walls had a golden design of a sunset. He decided to go with a simple answer. "It was my sister's room."

"You said 'was'. What happened to her?"

Hong winced, not knowing how to explain it very well, so he went with what his own parents had told him and Kiwi. "She ran off. We don't know where she is Su- Sakura." he quickly corrected himself, biting his tongue.

"Oh."

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

Sakura walked down the hallway in her nightgown, rubbing her eye. England was in the dining room with Hong Kong, also in his sleepwear, and China was in the kitchen.

"Zǎoshang hǎo, tàiyáng - wǒ de yìsi shì, yīnghuā! [Good morning, Sun- I mean, Sakura!]" Hong Kong said brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Zǎoshang hǎo, Hong Kong." Sakura said numbly, sitting down on the low table next to him. "Not really, but I've never been able to for as long as I can remember."

"That's typical with amnesia." China answered, walking in with breakfast, British and Chinese. "The person with amnesia usually is plagued with dreams from their most important moments from their past."

Sakura turned very pale at this, rubbing the thin scar on her left leg. "O-oh..."

"Is something wrong, love?" England asked her, noticing her expression. (A/N- England calls every girl 'love'.)

"Nope! Everything's just fine!" She laughed nervously as the four filled their plates.

"Fine- Freaking out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." Hong said seriously. "What's wrong?" All three stared at her.

"I-it's nothing, I promise. It was probably my imagination anyways!" Sakura answered quickly. "I'm not like the actual sakura blossom, I won't fall apart at a simple touch."

"True. You're like the sunset- beautiful and treasured." England answered, smiling at Hong Kong.

The teen had a light blush, and he made a slashing motion at his neck. Sakura noticed this movement through the corner of her eye and looked at him. He quickly placed his hands in his lap as if nothing happened.

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

"I'm not Tokyo anymore, you said so yourself!" Beijing hollered at Japan. "I attacked a green pheasant, Japan. The national animal. I'm staying with China!" She stomped away from him angrily, making the nation a bit more pissed off than he originally was, but he kept his calm composure.

'What a- Ugh, he makes me mad!' Sakura thought. 'I wonder why I didn't run away sooner; that policeman chasing me off was good karma!'

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see Russia's pipe coming at her in full swing. He had intended to hit America, who'd ducked.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" America hollered.

Sakura lifted her head, just to be hit in the temple with the pipe at full force. Her life flashed before her eyes. Then, she collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily and eyes glassy.

"Sakura!" Hong knelt down, stroking her hair. "It's gonna be alright, just breathe. Just breathe, everything's going to be fine."

"Who's Sakura...?" she asked weakly. Her head slightly turned, so she could see China. "Māmā, I want to go home." the girl whimpered in a small voice. Then everything blacked out for her.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke in a hospital bed with Hong Kong, England, and China at her side. She turned her head slightly. "Māmā, Bába?" England and China yanked their heads up, and they smiled.

"Oh, Sakura, you're alright!" China cried.

"Who's Sakura? My name is Ríluó, silly Māmā." the girl answered, smiling. "I remember now; I remember everything."

Hong Kong smiled. HE. SMILED. "Oh, Bei-Bei, it's good to have you back."

"Agreed, Kaoru, it's great to be back."

°•~~~~•° *†* °•~~~~•°

"So, Sakura was Rí the whole time?!" America demanded. "Rí, I- I-" He gave Beijing a tight hug. "WORDS CAN NOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU, DON'T EVER RUN OFF WITH THE WOLVES AGAIN."

Beijing smiled as Canada, New Zealand, and Seychelles agreed with America, hugging her as well. She, England, Hong, and China had agreed the fact she had been abandoned by her own parents would remain a secret- the world could think she ran off, was found by a random blond, and put where Japan could find her.

All that mattered was she remembered who she is, and that she was here to stay.

°•~~~~~~~~~~•°

Da end! ((OvO)/) So ends my life story, other than the fact that Hong Kong-kun and I are dating! (*/v/*)

I'll get back to work on The Girls in the House sequel, but my mind easily wanders, so please don't kill me about that... *goes to Emo corner and continues writing*

Bye, bye~, Beijing out!


End file.
